Dead Akatsuki
by Cerra Vige
Summary: "Menjelaskan yang mana? Menjelaskan pernikahan kita?"/"Tapi percayalah, hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terungkap juga."/"Biarkan kita begini sebentar lagi, Sakura. Kumohon."/UPDATE from long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dead Espadas **** Bankai Betty**

**Dead Akatsuki **** Cerra Vige**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Semi-canon , DLDR!**

**Chapter 1 : He's back!**

Sakura meragangkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling apartemennya, mengecek apakah sudah cukup bersih atau belum. Ia tersenyum puas, sepertinya apartemen yang ia bersihkan selama kurang lebih empat jam ini sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya. Karena sudah memasuki musim panas, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengganti tata letak barang-barang di apartemennya. Ia juga menambhakan berbagai bunga khas musim panas di dapur dan balkon apartemennya.

Sakura sudah memiliki banyak rencana di musim panas ini, pergi ke toko es krim bersama Ino, pergi ke pantai bersama semua kawan dan senseinya, pelajaran tambahan dari Tsunade sensei dan masih banyak lagi. Konoha dan dunia Shinobi memang sedang dalam masa-masa tenang setelah perang dunia ninja berakhir. Madara dan Kabuto sudah tewas di tangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke? Sakura selalu harus menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah ketika mendengar namanya. Sasuke tewas saat melindungi Sakura yang akan di tusuk oleh Kabuto. Dan pada saat-saat terakhirnya lah Sakura mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sakura tertawa getir dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus menjalani pesan Sasuke kepadanya untuk tetap kuat, apapun yang terjadi.

"Sakura, kau harus kuat. Kau harus ingat pesan Sasuke-kun," Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Ting. Tong.

Sakura merapihkan _tank top_ hijau dan celana pendek putihnya. Cuaca di Konoha pada saat musim panas memang sangat lembab.

"Sebentaaaaar!"

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan matanya membelalak sempurna. Tubuhnya menegang. Mulutnya terbuka.

Akasuna no Sasori berdiri di hadapannya. Manatap balik Sakura dengan mata _hazel_nya.

"Hai, pink."

Sakura membanting kembali pintu apartemennya, mngunci, dan menyenderkan punggungnya disitu.

"Pergi kau!"

"Hoi, aku ingin bicara!"

"Tidak! Pergi!" Pikiran Sakura berkecamuk, bagaimana bisa si boneka itu hidup lagi?

"Buka pintunya, pink!"

Sakura berpikir mengapa Sasori tidak mendobrak atau menghancurkan pintu apartemennya saja? Padahal dengan kekuatannya, menghancurkan pintu itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Ayolah! Buka pintunya! Aku ingin sekali berbicara denganmu!"

Sakura menaikkan alisnya. Ingin?

"Aku tidak datang untuk menyakitimu." Suaranya agak lebih rendah dan tenang. "Buka pintunya, Sakura."

Perkataan itu membuat Sakura berbalik. Ia membuka pintunya sedikit, dan mengintip keluar. Sakura menatap Sasori. Memperhatikan penampilannya. Tidak ada lagi jubah Akatsuki. Yang ada hanyalah kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas yang dibuka dan celana hitam selutut.

"Aku ingin masuk dan bicara padamu."

Syok terlihat di kedua bola mata Sakura. "Di sini?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa harus di sini?"

Decakan kesal terdengar dari mulut Sasori. Ia menjulurkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk mengintip kedalam apartemen Sakura. Lalu perhatiannya kembali ke si gadis Haruno. "Biarkan aku masuk."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak yakin—"

Sasori mendorong pintu untuk membukanya, dan membuat Sakura mundur untuk beberapa langkah. Ia berjalan masuk dan memperhatikan barang-barang di dalam apartemen. Ia mengangguk-angguk saat melihat sofa, meja kecil, dapur, dan pintu-pintu yang menghubungkan ke kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

"tempat tinggalmu bagus juga."

Sakura yang sedang berjalan ke arah dapur seketika berhenti. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

Sakura berdehem pelan, "Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Hn, tidak terlalu buruk." Sasori menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa coklat Sakura. Matanya menjelajahi ruangan, "Kau tinggal sendiri?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia hanya berdiri di samping kulkas sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Sasori mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hei, kau mau kesini atau tidak?" ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, bagus ia jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati pemuda berambut merah ini.

"Err...kukira kau sudah...tewas?"

"Memang. Saat aku dibangkitkan oleh Madara dan kemudian dibunuh lagi oleh Kankurou, aku memang sudah tewas. Dan, entahlah apa yang mebuatku tiba-tiba berada di Konoha!"

Sasori menceritakan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam sebelum ini. Bagaimana saat ia sadar dan sudah berada di lorong apartemen Sakura.

"Dan lihatlah ini!" ini yang paling mnyebalkan!" Sasori membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu dan melepasnya. "Lihatlah!"

Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas dan memerah ketika melihat dada dan perut Sasori yang berotot dan ken—apa? Bukankah badan itu...

"Ya! Aku. Manusia. Biasa. Bukan lagi Hito Kugutsu. Menyebalkan!" Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya dan kembali menjatuhkan diri di sofa.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Sasori. "Oke, baiklah. Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang buruk. Kau...um...memiliki tubuh yang yaaah...cukup bagus..."

"Terima kasih. Tapi—oh lihatlah! Tak ada senjata, racun, dan gulungan-gulungan rahasia! Bisa kau bayangkan itu? Manusia biasa Sakura!"

"Oke oke, itu buruk sekali. Aku prihatin."

"Ya. Amat sangat buruk sekali." Ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa. "Hhhh...apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Sakura menyadari bahwa mereka haru ke topik utama pembicaraan. "Jadi, kenapa kau harus ke apartemenku?"

Sasori menghel nafas, dan matanya melirik ke arah paha Sakura yang tidak tertutupi celana. Ia terkekeh saat Sakura buru-buru menutupinya dengan bantal saat menyadari Sasori memperhatikannya.

"Hn, sebenarnya karena selain aku terbangun di lorong apartemenmu, aku juga tidak memiliki orang yang kukenak di Konoha."

Perasaan tak enak menyerang Sakura. Ia tiba-tiba merasa mual.

"Tidak ada yang kau kenal?"

Ia mengangguk. Matanya menuju ke arah kamar tidur Sakura, "Di dalam situ ada apa?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak. Tidak ada pa-apa."

Sasori memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura, "Aku butuh tinggal di sini untuk sementara."

Sakura memucat. Perasaan tak enaknya terbukti sudah.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Pokoknya tidak."

Sasori mengangguk. Sakura menggeleng.

Sasori menepuk sofa yang mereka duduki, "Aku akan tidur di sofa ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kegiatanmu."

"Tidak."

Sasori menggeser badannya, yang membuat Sakura semakin mundur, "Kenapa tidak?"

"Itu...tidak pantas saja kalau laki-laki dan perempuan yang tidak ada ikatan untuk tinggal bersama."

Sasori menanggapi perkataan Sakura dengan helaan nafas, "Aaah sudahlah! Anggap saja kau membantuku! Iya tidak?"

"Tidak bisa Sasori."

"Ayolah hanya 1 minggu saja. Atau mungkin beberapa hari," Sasori memohon kepada Sakura.

"Tidak. Tidak di sini Sasori."

Sakura berdiri dan menarik tangan Sasori, "Ayo, kau harus pergi dari sini."

"Hei, kemana aku harus pergi?" Sasori tidak bergeming dari sofa.

"Entahlah. Tapi kau harus pergi," Sakura terus menarik tangan Sasori, tapi ia tetap tidak bergeming.

Sasori menyeringai, "Heh, coba saja."

Sakura menatapnya kesal, "Kau—"

Kruyuuk.

"Eh?" Skura menaikkan alisnya, menatap kearah Sasori yang sedang memegangi perutnya,

"Kau...lapar?"  
>"Hn? Entahlah. Aku kan tidak pernah makan semenjak menjadi kugutsu. Jadi inikah yang dinamakan kelaparan? Hhh tidak enak," gerutu Sasori sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya.<p>

Sakura menghela nafas. Sepetinya ia akan mengambil keputusan yang beresiko besar. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada lengan Sasori.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa tinggal di sini. Tapi ingat, tidak sampai satu minggu, mengerti?" Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam ke hazel Sasori.

Sasori menyeringai puas, "Baiklah, arigatou Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk, "Hm. Ayo kita ke dapur. Kubuatkan kau makanan." Sakura berjalan ke dapur dengan Sasori yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Oo TBC oO**

**A/N : Hello minna **** fict ini saya buat sebagai versi Naruto dari fict 'Dead Espadas' milik Bankai Betty. Tentu saja saya sudah minta izin langsung ke Betty ****Kalau ada typos mohon maaf ya, memang sudah penyakit ^^ ****Hope you like this fict, so...mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Dead Akatsuki **** Cerra Vige**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, Semi-canon , DLDR!**

**Chapter 2 : Hell's Kitchen****, Hell's Rules**

Sakura berjinjit dan berusaha meraih ke bagian atas lemari penyimpanan makanannya, merasa sedikit risih dengan salah satu mantan Akatsuki di belakangnya. Ia mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen instan, dan memilih sejumlah rasa.

"Mana yang mau kau pilih, Sasori? Ayam, daging, atau udang?"

"Apa bedanya?"

Suara dari pemuda berambut merah itu terlalu dekat, dan dia menyadari seberapa dekat ketika ia sedang menutup pintu lemari dan sikunya menyentuh perut Sasori. Sakura berbalik dan melihat Sasori berdiri sangat dekat. Yah, terlalu dekat.

"Uh, bisa berikan aku sedikit ruang?" kata Sakura sambil berusaha melepas tangan Sasori yang menyender ke _counter_ dan menghalanginya untuk pergi dari situ.

Sasori melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan mundur. "Itu semua bisa dimakan?"

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Sakura sambil mengambil panci kecil dan mengisinya dengan air dari kran.

Bunyi perut Sasori kembali mengalihkan perhatian Sakura ke pemuda bermarga Akasuna itu. Dan jelas saja Sakura langsung melihat dada Sasori yang belum tertupi kemeja karena tidak dikancing.

"Err...Sasori...bisakah kau kancingkan kemejamu?"

Sasori menaikkan alisnya, lalu diam sebentar sambil menyeringai. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku seksi, eh?"

Wajah Sakura memerah dan bicaranya sambil gelagapan. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Ti-ti-tidak! Siapa yang bilang?"

"Keh, baiklah. Kancingkan kemejaku kalau begitu."

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar. Apa maksudnya si boneka ini?

"Cepatlah, aku tidak suka menunggu."

Sakura menggeram pelan, tapi akhirnya ia tetap mengancingkan kemeja putih Sasori.

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai. Kau mau tambahan untuk ramen dagingmu?"

"Hm? Apa saja, yang penting enak." Pandangannya berpindah untuk mencari penglihatan yang lebih baik ketika celana pendek Sakura agak turun ketika ia sedang membungkuk. "Di lemari yang paling bawah itu ada apa saja?"

"Sial," Sasori mendecak kesal ketika Sakura kembali berdiri tegak ketika sudah selesai mengambil bahan-bahan tambahan untuk ramennya.

Sakura membuka bungkus ramen instan dan menjatuhkan isinya kedalam panci yang berisi air panas. "Kau mau tambahan apa lagi, Sasori?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Sungguh, ia akan menyesali perkataannya sendiri.

Sakura mengaduk panci dengan sendok besar, dan merasakan bahwa Sasori berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya lagi. Ia berpindah sedikit.

"Kurasa ramen saja tidak akan cukup." Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasori sebentar, "Kurasa kau tipe yang makan banyak."

"Baunya enak."

Senyum kecil terpampang di wajah Sakura. "Begitukah? Aku akan membuat salah satu kesukaanku kalau begitu."

Ia membawa berderet bahan-bahan memasak dan menaruh mereka di dekat kompor. Ia membuka botol saus. "Jadi, sekarang kau benar-benar manusia biasa?"

Helaan nafas pertanda tidak terima terdengar, "Hhh...ya."

Sakura menekan botol kecap itu dan megeluarkan isinya ke panci yang berisi ramen setengah matang. "Tidak ada trik dari ninja kelas S lagi?"

"Kami tidak menggunakan trik, Sakura."

"Jadi tidak ada jurus-jurus lagi? Kugutsu? Dan semacamnya?"

"Tidak." Ia menjawab sambil menggertakan gigi.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau seperti orang-orang biasa lainnya?"

Sasori meraih tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang botol saus dan menahannya. "Aku tidak sama seperti orang lain, dan tidak akan pernah. Camkan itu, Sakura."

Sakura terdiam kaget, lalu mengangguk cepat, "Oke."

Ia menunggu Sasori sedikit menjauh dari kompor, baru ia melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Ia membuka botol hijau berisi buah zaitun dan memilih beberapa, lalu menjatuhkannya kedalam panci. Dan diikuti oleh satu sendok penuh krim _marshmallow_.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat teman-teman Akatsuki mu yang lain?"

Di menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, melirik ke arah ramen yang sedang dimasak, berjalan mendekat ketika melihat Sakura menambahkan satu sendok besar _wasabi _, kayu manis, dan gula. "Aku tidak tahu kemana yang lain pergi." Dan Sasori kembali berjalan menjauh ketika melihat Sakura kembali memasukkan bahan-bahan aneh.

"Aku akan membuat _sandwich_ juga, kau duduk saja disitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kurang lebih satu jam Sakura memasak entah apa namanya, dan Sasori yang terkapar kelaparan, akhirnya mereka siap untuk makan.

Sasori mengerutkan hidungnya saat melihat ramen yang berkuah pink kecoklatan, dan roti yang berisi selai kacang, buah zaitun dan _jelly_.

"Makanan apa ini?"

Sakura yang sedang menyiapkan gelas dan soda mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sasori, "Itu menu ramen favoritku dan _sandwich jelly _kacang. Cobalah, mereka enak."

Sasori terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ _jelly _kacang kesukaan Sakura, ia menutup matanya lalu menggigit dan mengunyah _sandwich_ secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengambil mangkuk ramen miliknya.

Sasori mengunyah pelan dan terdiam, "Ini...enak sekali!" Ia meneruskan kegiatan memakan _sandwich_nya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya! Karena teman-temanku tidak menyukainya. Apalagi Ino dan Naruto, mereka selalu bilang kalau seleraku aneh," kata Sakura yang sedang menyendok ramennya.

Sasori menaikkan jempolnya sambil meminum soda miliknya, pertanda bahwa ia menyukai masakan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan makan siangnya. Mereka berbincang sedikit tentang perang dunia ninja, Kabuto, dan Madara Uchiha. Sasori yang selama ini Sakura kira pendiam dan menyebalkan, ternyata cukup asyik untuk diajak bertukar pikiran. Yah, walaupun ia sedikit sombong.

"Hei Sakura, ambilkan aku segelas soda lagi."

Baru saja tadi disebutkan, sudah keluar sifatnya.

Dahi Sakura mengeluarkan empat siku-siku, pertanda bahwa ia marah dan kesal.

"Kau ini! Dari tadi memerintah saja! Kerjakan sendiri!" Sakura mengomel sambil memindahkan piring kotor dari meja makan ke bak cuci piring.

Sasori mendecak kesal, "Apa susahnya memenuhi perintahku?"

Sakura menggeram pelan, berbalik, dan berjalan cepat menuju Sasori. Dari belakangnya sudah keluar aura hitam.

"Dengar ya Sasori no Danna, ini rumahku. Apartemenku. Jika kau ingin tinggal disini, maka turutilah perintahku. Mengerti?"

Sasori tertawa meremehkan, "Heh, konyol. Untuk apa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Terserah kau saja, turuti perintahku yang menurutmu konyol atau keluar dari rumahku. Sekarang." Tangan Sakura sudah mengarah ke pintu keluar apartemennya. Dahi lebarnya sudah sangat berkerut sekarang.

Sasori terlihat sedikit kaget lalu berpikir sejenak, ia mendecak kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Yayaya baiklah! Aku akan menuruti perintah konyolmu!"

Sakura tersenyum puas, "Bagus kalau begitu!" Sakura berjalan menuju ruang bacanya, mengambil secarik kertas dan bolpoin.

"Hei itu untuk apa?"

"Hn? Ini untuk menuliskan aturan-aturan yang harus kau patuhi, Sasori no Danna."

"He-he-hei...kau serius?"

"Kapan aku pernah bercanda?"

Sasori menepuk dahinya, merasa menyesal atas perkataannya tadi. Sekarang ia hanya duduk dan pasrah, menunggu peraturan yang sedang ditulis gadis pink di depannya.

Sakura menutup bolpoinnya, mengangkat kertas yang tadi ia ambil dan membacanya sekali lagi. "Yap, ini peraturannya."

Sasori menerima kertas yang diulurkan Sakura dengan malas, lalu membacanya sekilas. Ia membelalakkan matanya.

"Heee kau serius dengan peraturan ini?"

Sakura mengagguk cepat, "Yap. Aku serius."

Peraturan yang dibuat sakura adalah :

Aku, Haruno Sakura disini membuat beberapa peraturan sebagai syarat untuk Akasuna no Sasori dapat tinggal disini. Diantaranya adalah:

Dilarang memerintah

Dilarang berkata kasar

Dilarang keluar tanpa izin

Diwajibkan membantu seluruh pekerjaan rumah

...

...

...

Dan masih banyak lagi...

"Nah, baiklah..sekarang lebih baik kau mandi dan lakukan hal yang berguna. Cepat sana!" Sakura mengibas-ibaskan tangannya kearah Sasori.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku kesini itu tidak membawa apa0apa. Kau ini bagaimana."

Sakura mendecak kesal lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Ck kau ini merepotkan saja. Ya sudah, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan ganti baju, lalu kita belanja."

Sasori hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak berani melawan.

**T B C**

**A/N : hai **** ini sengaja saya publish bersamaan dengan chapter 1 hehe, biar langsung aja gitu :D okay, saya butuh penyemangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, so…mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Dead Espada is Bankai Betty's**

**.**

**.**

**Cerra Vige presents**

**.**

**.**

**Dead Akatsuki**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, typo, miss typo, DLDR!**

**Chapter 3**

Sakura mengunci pintu apartemennya dan mulai berjalan menjauhi kamarnya diikuti dengan Sasori disampingnya. Sore ini Sakura akan membelikan Sasori pakaian dan peralatan lain yang akan pemuda itu butuhkan.

Sambil berjalan, tiba-tiba Sakura memecah keheningan, "Sasori."

"Hn?" jawab Sasori sambil melirik kecil ke Sakura.

"Sepertinya kau akan lebih senang tinggal di tempat lain." Sakura kembali membujuk Sasori untuk meninggalkan tempatnya.

Sasori menolehkan kepalanya, "Memangnya dimana?"

"Kau ingat guru Guy?"

Sasori berpikir sejenak, "Ah, hewan langka yang sering dibicarakan Kisame itukah?"

"Ya! Kau bisa tinggal bersamanya!" Sakura berteriak kegirangan.

"Ho benarkah?"

"Yup. Tapi kurasa kau harus mengikuti jejaknya dengan memakai baju _spandex_ hijau juga—"

"Demi Jashin. Lupakan ide itu Sakura." Tampang Sasori langsung memucat ketika mendengar kata _spandex _hijau, dan mungkin jika tinggal disana ia harus mengikuti gaya orang itu. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pemuda itu merinding.

Sakura yang mengetahui rencana terselubungnya untuk mengusir Sasori gagal, hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti karena kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan ini Sasori, cobalah."

Sakura menyodorkan sepotong celana selutut berwarna hitam. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di toko baju kenalan Sakura yang berada di kawasan pinggiran Konoha. Walaupun terletak di pinggir desa, bukan berarti mereka tidak berkualitas. Justru karena kualitasnya lah yang membuat Sakura sering belanja disini.

"Aku juga ingin mencoba yang ini dan ini," kata Sasori sambil mengangkat celana panjang berwarna biru tua dan beberapa lembar kaus serta kemeja.

"Ya, cobalah di ruang ganti disana." Sakura menunjuk bilik-bilik berpintu di sudut ruangan. Dan ia pun terpaksa ikut berjalan kesana karena Sasori memaksanya untuk mengantarnya. Sasori membuka pintu salah satu bilik lalu berjalan masuk sambil membawa semua pakaian yang tadi ia ambil.

Sambil menunggu Sasori mencoba baju-bajunya, Sakura berniat untuk melihat-lihat di bagian pakaian wanita. Baru saja ia akan beranjak pergi...

"Sakura!"

Gadis itu mendecih kesal, ia berbalik lalu berdiri lagi di depan pintu kamar ganti.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Coba kau masuk!"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, "Sembarangan kau!"

"Ritsletingnya macet!"

Hening.

Sasori membuka pintunya sedikit, lalu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dan tangan kanannya menarik Sakura masuk ke kamar ganti yang sedang ia gunakan.

"B-Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Sakura sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti itu, dan Sasori menutup kembali pintunya.

"Ritsletingnya macet!"

Sakura berbalik sambir menggerutu kesal dan melihat Sasori yang sedang _topless_ (lagi). Ia terdiam sebentar sambil memandangi tubuh Sasori di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu badanku bagus, kau bisa melihatnya nanti. Sekarang, tolong kau urus ritsleting celana itu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk celana panjang yang tergantung di sudut ruangan.

Si Haruno tunggal itu mendecih kesal dan kembali berbalik untuk melihat celana yang Sasori bilang rusak tersebut.

"Hey, ini tidak rusak Sasori. Hanya agak keras saja!"

Sakura berbalik dan Sasori sedang mengganti celananya.

"Aaaa!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini memalukan saja."

Sakura berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal, dan membawa kantung belanja berisi pakaian Sasori. Matahari yang bersinar cukup terik pada hari itu makin membuat Sakura menjadi panas.

Sasori hanya bergumam pelan sambil memakan gula kapas yang dibelinya saat keluar dari toko pakaian tadi. Sasori bersikeras ingin memakan benda yang sewarna dengan rambut Sakura itu. Oleh karena itu, terjadilah adegan tarik menarik gula kapas di depan kios permen tersebut. Karena malu menjadi tontonan orang-orang yang lewat, Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan membelikan gula kapas untuk pemuda di sebelahnya ini.

Alasan Sakura yang tadinya tidak ingin membelikan gula kapas tersebut adalah karena alasan 'akan terasa aneh jika benda yang dimakan oleh orang di sebelahmu sama dengan warna rambutmu,' oleh karena itu Sakura tadinya tidak ingin memebelikan gula kapas itu.

"Hei Sasori dengarkan aku!"

"Sakura."

Mata Sakura mulai berbinar senang karena Sasori menanggapinya.

"Benda yang kumakan ini benar-benar mirip dengan rambutmu ya! Hahaha," telunjuk Sasori menunjuk antara gula kapas dan rambut Sakura secara bergantian.

Ctik.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Berani kau mengejekku sekali lagi, akan kuusir dan kupatahkan lehermu...baka."

Sakura yang biasa sudah berganti menjadi nurani Sakura. Di mata Sasori, sekarang Sakura sedang mengancamnya dengan _background_ api yang berkobar di belakang gadis itu.

Sasori cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya dan meminta maaf kepada gadis tersebut.

"Syukurlah kita belum bertemu teman-temanku. Mungkin mereka sedang melaksanakan misi. Kita beruntung." Sakura dan Sasori mempercepat langkah mereka menuju swalayan yang menjual kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Sasori membuang stik gula kapasnya yang sudah sangat bersih tersebut, "Memangnya kenapa kalau bertemu? Bukankah itu bagus..."

"Tentu saja itu tidak bagus! Mereka akan _shock_ melihatku berdiri dan sedang berbelanja dengan mantan missing nin yang seharusnya sudah meninggal sepertimu," omel Sakura panjang lebar.

"Menurutku sih tidak masalah," jawab Sasori sambil mengambil kantung belanjaan yang berada di tangan Sakura.

"Tidak masalah untukmu. Tapi masalah untukku."

Sakura heran, kenapa pemuda di sebelahnya ini begitu santai dan cuek? Tidakkah ia merasa khawatir barang sedikitpun karena ia adalah mantan penjahat kelas S? Mungkin kepala merahnya itu terbentur sangat kencang saat ia meninggal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**.**

"Kita sampai."

Central Market. Sakura duluan masuk dan matanya memandang ke seluruh toko. Memastikan bahwa tak ada rekan-rekannya sesama ninja.

"Aman. Ayo masuk." Sakura menarik lengan Sasori dan membawanya ke bagian peralatan mandi.

"Yang harus pertama kau beli adalah sabun dan sampo."

Berbgai jenis sampo dalam warna botol yang berbeda berderet di rak depan mereka. Sasori memilih sampo berbotol merah dan sekotak sabun, dan melemparnya kedalam keranjang yang belanja yang ia pegang.

"Lalu deodoran, sikat dan pasta gigi."

Tangan Sasori meraih satu botol deodoran berbentuk _spray_ dan mengendusnya, "Bagaiman menurutmu?"

Sakura mendekat dan ikut mengendus wangi deodoran itu, "Musk. Wanginya enak. Ambillah."

Sasori pun melemparnya kedalam keranjang, disusul dengan sikat dan pasta gigi berwarna putih.

"Hm..lalu selanjutnya..."

Kwek.

Bebek?

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasori sedang menekan mainan bebek yang mengeluarkan bunyi.

"Sasori kau sedang apa? Cepat kesini!"

"Aku mau beli ini Sakura!" Mata Sasori berbinar senang sambil memegang mainan bebek tersebut. "Boleh kan?"

"Y-ya...ambil saja dan masukkan ke keranjang."

'Siaaaallll! Mana sanggup aku menolak _puppy eyes_ miliknya, terlalu lucu!' Nurani Sakura mulai histeris.

"Hehe, arigatou ne, Sakura."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih Sakura-san, datang lagi ya."

Sakura mengangguk ramah sebagai jawaban dan membawa kantung belanjanya.

"Sepertinya orang-orang di desa ini semuanya mengenalmu, eh?" Sasori membuka pembicaraan sambil membawakan kantung yang dibawa Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menggumamkan terima kasih, "Yah mungkin karena peranku sebagai ninja medis dan aku yang sering berkeliaran di rumah sakit, maka dari itu banyak yang mengenalku."

"Hn, begitu ya."

Perjalanan menuju apartemen Sakura dihabiskan dengan pembicaraan tentang Akatsuki. Tentang bagaimana Sasori merindukan rekan-rekannya yang ternyata tidak sejahat yang ia tahu selama ini. Di Akatsuki, terdapat rasa solidaritas dan kekeluargaan yang sangat erat, itu fakta yang baru Sakura ketahui. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa menyesal telah memburu Akatsuki sedemikian rupa beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**-TBC-**

Bales Bales Review~

B.C Apa kamu ga baca yang 'Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dan matanya membelalak sempurna. Tubuhnya menegang. Mulutnya terbuka'? gausah diomongin jg udah keciri dong itu Sakura lagi kaget. Yah, terserah kalau kamu menganggap saya over imajinatif, saya cuma menyalurkan imajinasi saya aja. Thanks for review

Yolachan, sakura uchihatahyuuetc, Ernabloom makasih ya, iya ini udh update :D

Just Ana Bisa dong, kan dia ganteng #plak. Haha reaksi orang2 konoha? Liat nanti aja ya ^^

Aravol JR yeay thanks! Sasuke dibikin mati demi kelanjutan cerita ini, gpp ya sas? #plak. Haha iya itu kayanya gue bikin sasusaku. Ini udh update :D

Raqu ExsilentreaderXP, HarunoZuka, farah kudogawa, UzUchiHaru Michiyo Hello, thanks for reading. Haha iya ini udh update yah :D

Purnama Hello ciiiiiin XD ahaha ini nih udah gue update! Sorry lama ye :p

Lily luph sevysnapy iya menderita, tapi lama2 dia bakal bahagia kok huehehe. Karena saya menghidupkannya kembali muahaha #evillaugh. Btw, thanks for reading :D

cherry blossoms Amiiin, keep Rnr yah!

Deidei Rinnepero13 walau ga berseni, seenggaknya dia seksi XD haha iya ini update, thanku for the fave Rinne!

Kim Yongra *ambil Sasori* Don't touch Sasori, He is mine! Ahaha iya nih udah update ya bells!

Bankai Betty Betty-san! Glad to see your review, thanks for everything Betty! Mwah!

**A/N**

Ehm, ini chapter 3 nya kawan2. Maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dalam chapter kali ini, silahkan review dan berkomentar ya Ayo review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerra Vige presents**

**Dead Akatsuki**

**Warning : Semi Canon, OOC, maybe typos, DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Job For the Red Haired Guy**

Sakura mendapati dirinya terbangun karena panasnya udara Konoha pagi itu. Ia menyingkap selimut putihnya, lalu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Ruang tamu kosong, dan terdengar suara dari arah kamar mandi.

"Sasori, cepatlaaah!" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar mandi sambil berteriak. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang menandakan pemuda berambut merah di dalam mendengarnya.

Sakura duduk di sofa dengan mata setengah terpejam, lalu menghidupkan televisi di hadapannya. Semuanya berisi tentang tempat-tempat hiburan saat musim panas. Sungguh, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pergi bersama kawan-kawannya saat ini juga. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi sambil membawa handuk miliknya.

"Kaus, kemeja, celana pendek. Pilihan yang bagus Sasori," kata Sakura sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sakura menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Hari kedua.

Masih ada beebrapa hari lagi sampai Sasori keluar dari apartemennya. Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya, peralatan mandi milik Sasori sudah berjejer rapi di sebelah miliknya. Sakura menghela nafas sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya menjadi satu. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi musim panas yang panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan dengan bel yang berbunyi dari luar.

"Jangan mendekati pintu! Biar aku yang membuka." Sakura melempar handuknya kearah sofa, lalu berjalan kearah pintu dengan Sasori yang mengikutinya dari belakang karena penasaran.

Gadis itu memutar kenop pintu dan menariknya.

"Sakura, ayo ke pantai!"

Manik Sakura membelalak lebar ketika melihat Naruto, Ino, Lee dan Kiba berada di hadapannya. Mereka membawa pelampung dan masing-masing mengenakan _sunglasses_ mereka.

Sakura melirik kecil kearah Sasori yang berada di balik pintu untuk tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Sasori hanya mengangguk dan menyilangkan telunjuk kanan dan kirinya di depan bibir.

"Ummm, kurasa tidak sekarang," jawabnya lirih.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kau sakit, eh?" Naruto maju selangkah dan menempelkan tangan kanannya di dahi Sakura, "Tapi dahimu tidak panas."

"A-aku merasakan sakit di...perutku! Ya! Di perutku!" jawab Sakura sambil meremas perutnya yang dilapisi _tanktop_ oranye.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan _forehead_? Apa kami batalkan saja acara kami kali ini?" Ino melepas _sunglasses _miliknya dan matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Tidak! Tidak perlu! Kalian pergi saja..."

"Tapi tidak akan ramai kalau tidak ada kau, Sakura-chan..." Kali ini Lee yang angkat bicara.

"Tak apa, kalian pergilah. Mungkin aku masih butuh istirahat," kata Sakura sambil berpura-pura meringis kesakitan.

"Baiklah, kami berangkat kalau begitu. Cepat sembuh, Sakura." Kiba membetulkan letak kacamatanya, lalu merangkul Ino dan berjalan menjauh.

"Cepat sembuh ya _forehead_!" Ino melambaikan tangannya yang terbebas dari genggaman Kiba.

"Ya, bersenang-senanglah!" jawab Sakura sambil balas melambaikan tangan.

Setelah memastikan kawan-kawannya turun, ia segera berbalik dan menutup pintunya.

"Nyaris saja." Sakura menenangkan dirinya sambil berjalan kembali kearah dapur.

"Kau berbohong pada kawan-kawanmu." Sasori menyeringai kecil sambil bersandar pada _counter_ dapur.

Sakura melirik risih pada Sasori, "Jelas saja. Karena aku tidak mungkin bilang pada mereka bahwa kau ada disini."

"Tak ada yang salah dengan itu. Jujur saja kepada mereka, dan jelaskan. Selesai?" kata Sasori yang sekarang duduk sambil menonton TV.

Sakura yang sedang memotong sayur, menghentikan kegiatannya dan berbalik, "Kau kira itu mudah hah? Apa kau mau Naruto langsung melubangi perutmu saat kau berdiri di hadapannya?"

"Yayaya~ baiklah, terserah kau saja. Sekarang cepat bikin sarapan, aku lapaaar." Sasori menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa sambil berpura-pura mati.

Sakin kesalnya, Sakura melakukan gerakan seperti akan melempar pisau di tangannya kearah Sasori.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sarapan di hari ketiga Sasori tinggal di apartemen Sakura tidak begitu baik. Sarapan mereka didominasi oleh keheningan. Hanya terdengar bunyi sendok dan garpu yang sesekali bertubrukan dengan piring.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang mereka timbulkan sendiri, Sasori pun membuka mulutnya, "Kau kenapa sih Sakura?"

Sakura hanya melirik kecil lalu melanjutkan kegiatan memotong daging asapnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Mendengar nada bicara Sakura yan terkesan sinis, Sasori kembali bungkam. Memilih untuk tidak memancing emosi gadis di hadapannya.

"Hei Sasori, kau ahli di bidang apa?"

Sasori berpikir sejenak, "Paling di bidang membunuh dan membuat kugutsu."

Hening.

'Keahlian tersebut tentu tidak bermanfaat,' pikir Sakura. Gadis berambut _pink_ ini sedang berpikir untuk mencarikan Sasori sebuah pekerjaan. Dan setelah itu, menendang pemuda ini keluar dari apartemennya.

"Nanti sore kita akan mencari pekerjaan," kata Sakura sambil menyendok kuah supnya.

"Untuk siapa? Untukmu?" Sasori bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Tentu saja untukmu, bodoh. Kau harus bekerja, mendapatkan uang, lalu menyewa apartemen lain dan keluar dari sini."

Sasori hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju sambil tetap mengunyah sup daging dengan bumbu kari buatan Sakura.

Sakura sendiri sedang berpikir tentang pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk mantan ninja kelas S seperti Sasori. Ia mengurut dahi, dan menepuknya.

"Sebelum mecari kerja, kita harus ke suatu tempat dulu. Cepat habiskan makananmu!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah mereka berada, di depan Kantor Hokage. Untuk mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan, warga Konoha harus terlebih dahulu melapor kepada sang Hokage. Sakura pun akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk mengakui keberadaan Sasori kepada senseinya yang satu ini, untuk mempermudah akses pemuda di sebelahnya dalam berkehidupan di Konoha.

"Kalau aku masih jadi anggota Akatsuki, aku akan menghancurkan gedung ini sekarang juga hahaha." Mata _hazel_ Sasori yang tertutupi kacamata bening mengitari seluruh gedung tempat Hokage tinggal dan menjalankan tugasnya tersebut.

Sakura mendelik tidak suka kearah Sasori, "Itu tidak lucu Sasori."

Perlahan Sasori berhenti tertawa sambil menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dan berjalan mengikuti Sakura untuk masuk kedalam gedung di hadapannya ini.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, merek sudah tiba di depan ruangan kepala desa Konoha. Sakura menelan ludah, walaupun ia sudah terlebih dahulu memberi tahu tentang Sasori kepada atasannya itu, tetap saja reaksi yang diberikannya tidak dapat ditebak.

Sasori yang melihat wajah Sakura berubah pucat, menyentuh dahi gadis disampingnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasori," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sakura pun mengetuk pintu uangan atasannya tersebut. Setelah mendengar kata 'masuk', ia dan Sasori melangkahkan kaki mereka kedalam ruangan. Mata Sakura langsung melihat kearah Tsunade dan Shizune yang sedang menatap Sasori dengan pandangan kaget.

Tsunade membenahi posisi duduknya, "Heh, kini aku sudah percaya karena sudah kulihat dengan mataku sendiri," ia bangun lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Selamat datang di Konoha, Akasuna no Sasori."

Sakura mengelus dadanya setelah mendengar reaksi atasannya terhadap Sasori.

Sasori tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat, "Ya, terima kasih Nona Tsunade. Aku datang kesini dengan tujuan damai!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Tsunade _sweatdrop_. Shizune pun _sweatdrop_.

Sakura hanya menggerakan jari telunjuknya secara vertikal, seperti bilang 'Ia gila sensei! Abaikan saja!'

"Ahaha iya, selamat datang Sasori!" Tsunade ikut-ikutan membentuk tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

Sakura dan Shizune menepuk dahi mereka secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?" tanya Tsunade yang sekarang sudah duduk bersandar di kursi kebanggaannya.

"Aku ingin mencarikannya pekerjaan sensei, agar ia cepat keluar dari apartemenku." Sakura menjelaskan kronologi dari Sasori sadar di depan apartemennya, ketika ia belanja, dan akhirnya sampai disini.

"Apakah kau sudah bertemu dengan beberapa ninja disini, Sasori?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Kebetulan belum. Entahlah, aku tidak melihat mereka berlalu lalang disini," jawab Sasori sambil memainkan lengan kemeja merahnya.

"Ya sebagian sedang kukirim untuk misi, dan sebagian lagi kukirim berlibur."

"Aku juga seharusnya sedang berlibur sensei, tapi gara-gara manusia ini aku jadi tidak bisa berlibur." Geram Sakura sambil melirik kearah Sasori.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Kalau mau liburan, ya liburan saja sana," kata Sasori sambil menggerutu kesal.

"Iya, tentu saja! Aku liburan, lalu ketika kembali apartemenku sudah hancur berantakan. Hah, hebat sekali Sasori," ujar Sakura dengan nada sarkasme.

Sebelum Sasori sempat membuka mulut, Tsunade terlebih dahulu menyela pertengkaran mereka.

"Hei hei, sudahlah! Hentikan pertengkaran ala pasangan seperti ini!"

"Kami bukan pasangan!" Bentak Sasori dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Ehm, baiklah. Akan aku buatkan surat izin bekerja untukmu Sasori. Dan Shizune, tolong lerai mereka jika mulai bertengkar lagi," perintah Tsunade kepada asistennya yang langsung disambut dengan suka hati.

Tsunade mengeluarkan gulungan dari dalam laci kerjanya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan mengecapnya dengan stempel Hokage. Ia membaca ulang, lalu menyerahkannya ke Sasori.

"Ini, sekarang kau sudah mencari kerja. Sekaranng cepat kalian pergi dari kantorku, aku ingin minum sake! Shoo~" Tsunade mengusir mereka dari ruangannya, dan setelah berterima kasih, mereka pun langsung berlari keluar.

"Shizune."

"Ya, Nona?"

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan mereka?" mata Tsunade berkilat penasaran.

"Errr...sebenarnya iya."

"Hohoho...apa Ino sudah tahu ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori dan Sakura sedang berjalan di daerah pertokoan Konoha. Mungkin dengan Sasori yang mengenakan kaus hitam, kemeja merah dan celana hitam selutut tak akan ada yang mengira bahwa pemuda ini merupakan mantan anggota dari organisasi paling berbahaya di dunia ninja, Akatsuki.

Sakura yang hari ini mengenakan _dress_ putih tanpa lengan,mempercepat langkahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu Sasori? Aku lapar sekali," kata Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan antusias dari Sasori.

Mata Sakura langsung berkliat senang ketika melihat papan nama dari kedai kesukaannya berada tidak jauh dari mereka, ia pun menarik lengan Sasori untuk memepercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam kedai tersebut.

Sakura menyingkap kain yang menjadi pintu masuk dari kedai itu, "Konnichiwa paman!"

Sasori memperhatikan interior kedai yang ia sambangi kali ini, sederhana tapi nyaman. Tidak panas, karena kedai ini memiliki banyak ventilasi. Ada banyak kursi, dari kursi makan seperti biasa dan juga kursi seperti di bar, yang langsung menghadap kearah dapur. Dan kedai ini cukup ramai, ada sekitar enam sampai tujuh orang yang sedang makan di kedai kesukaan Sakura ini.

Ia dan Sakura langsung duduk di kursi bar yang langsung menghadap dapur.

"Paman, aku mau Tempura ya! Kau mau apa Sasori?"

Sasori melihat ke daftar menu yang tergantung di dinding sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Aku mau teppaniyaki saja. Dan ocha."

"Dua ocha, satu teppaniyaki dan satu tempura ya paman!" Sakura berteriak kepada laki-laki yang sedang memasak di dapur, dan mendapat jawaban berupa acungan jempol.

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun tiba. Asap dan wanginya langsung menyeruak dari kedua hidangan tersebut.

"Hm, itadakimasu!" Sakura membersihkan sumpit yang akan ia gunakan, dan mengambil sebuah tempura di piringnya.

"Tetap enak seperti biasa paman!"

"Hoho terima kasih Sakura," jawab Kojiro, si pemilik kedai.

"Apa paman bekerja sendirian disini?" Sasori bertanya sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Kojiro yang sedang menuang ocha, menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ah, sebenarnya putraku juga membantu. Tapi aku masih tetap saja kerepotan," katanya sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang sudah memutih.

"Bagaimana kalau temanku ini bekerja untukmu paman? Dia sedang mencari pekerjaan," jawab Sakura antusias sambil menunjuk Sasori.

Mata Kojiro meneliti penampilan Sasori, "Apakah kau punya surat izin kerja dari Nona Tsunade?"

"Tentu saja punya. Ini," jawabnya sambil menyerahkan gulungan yang tadi diberikan Tsunade kepadanya.

Kojiro menerima gulungan tersebut dan mulai membaca, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, menjelajahi isi gulungan tersebut.

"Oh rupanya kau dari Suna?"

Sasori mengangguk, "Iya paman. Jadi bagaimana?"

Kojiro menutup gulungan tersebut dan memberikannya pada Sasori, "Baiklah nak, kau diterima! Kau bisa bekerja mulai besok. Kurasa dengan tampangmu itu kau bisa menjaring banyak pelanggan, hahaha!" kata Kojiro sambil menepuk pundak Sasori.

Mata Sasori berbinar senang, "Siap kapten!"

Tangan Sasori membentuk tanda hormat kepada atasannya. Dan Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah dua orang disampingnya.

Dan, entahlah. Sakura merasa senang, namun juga merasa kesepian bahwa pemuda disebelahnya sudah menemukan kesibukan lain.

**TBC - **

Thanks to

Deidei Rinnepero13, suzanessa, Hikaru Kin, UzUchiHaru Michiyo, My Heart Is Belong To You, Andromeda no Rei, SoraMaria, Kim Yongra, yolachan, Purnama. Thanks guys for reading and review :D

A/N

Oke maaf ya kalo saya lama banget updatenya hehehe ^^ so..mind to review? Don't be a silent readers!

Oh iya, saya mau nanya. **Menurut kalian saya kurang nge deskrip si Sasori ga?** Tolong jawab yaaa karena saya butuh masukan ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**Akane Spica**** presents**

**.**

**.**

**Dead Akatsuki**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Freedom on Hold**

Sakura menidurkan dirinya di sofa coklat miliknya. Lelah, karena pekerjaan rumahnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat akibat kedatangan Sasori.

Dan karena Sasori sedang pergi bekerja sekarang, ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Pantai? Ino? Kedai es krim?

Sakura menggeleng. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin ia menelepon Ino untuk datang ke apartemennya, lalu mengusirnya ketika Sasori akan pulang. Atau datang ke pantai dan berkata, 'Hai teman-teman! Aku sudah sembuh!'. Itu sangat tidak mungkin.

Masih ada tiga jam lagi sebelum Sasori pulang. Dan mata Sakura bertemu dengan buku tebal berwarna kuning yang ditumpuk di bawah meja televisi miliknya. Bohlam ide menyala terang di otak Sakura.

"Lebih baik aku mencari apartemen untuknya. Atau paling tidak, sebuah penginapan untuk sementara."

Sakura menempatkan buku tebal itu di pahanya, dan mengambil telepon.

"Baiklah, akan kumulai dari penginapan nenek Akira."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi, semua penginapan yang ia hubungi sudah penuh. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh penginapan yang ia hubungi dan semuanya penuh.

Sakura kembali melirik kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas lemari pendingin. Seharusnya sekarang Sasori sudah berada di rumah.

Dan ia lelah sekali sekarang.

Apa ia harus membiarkan pintunya terbuka?

Atau...apakah lain kali ia harus memberinya kunci cadangan?

"Tidak, tidak," Sakura berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia tak akan memberinya kunci cadangan.

Pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit. Sekarang Sakura optimis bahwa Sasori akan pulang lembur. Sakura pun bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil adonan _hotcakes_ di lemari pendingin, dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk besar. Setelah dicampur gula dan air, ia mengaduknya lalu menuangkan adonan tersebut kedalam loyang dan memanggangnya didalam oven. Ia mengatur suhu dan waktu berhenti otomatis pada oven tersebut.

Ia berbalik menuju kamar dan mengganti _dress_ hijaunya dengan kamisol warna hitam dan celana pendek berwarna putih, dan kemudian membawa pakaian kotornya ke kamar mandi. Sakura membasuh wajahnya dan melepas ikatan karet dari rambutnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka mengikat rambut, karena itu akan membuat rambutnya bergelombang, dan ia tidak menyukainya.

Sakura berjalan kembali ke dapur, mengeluarkan _hotcakes _dari oven, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura terbangun karena mendengar seseorang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sakuraaaa~ buka pintunya!"

Dengan kesadaran yang hanya setengah, Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Sasori sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tampang lelah.

"Haaah tadaima," kata Sasori dengan nada lelah sambil melangkah kedalam apartemen.

"Okaerinasai," Sakura menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil sepiring _hotcakes_ yang tadi ia buat. Gadis itu melirik kearah jam, pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit.

"Apa paman Kojiro memberimu pekerjaan ekstra?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori mengangguk pelan, "Ya, tadi kedai sangat ramai," jawabnya sambil membuka kaus merahnya dan melemparnya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

Sakura memukul kepala Sasori,"Jangan suka membuka bajumu tiba-tiba, baka!"

Sakura meletakkan sepiring _hotcakes_ di meja, "Makanlah jika kau lapar."

Sasori hanya memberi anggukan sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah memposisikan badannya terlentang diatas sofa, dan memasang tampang lelah.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa selelah ini selama hidupku."

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "Bekerja lebih melelahkan daripada membunuh, bukan?"

Sasori hanya menyeringai kecil setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink ini mendudukkan dirinya di karpet dan bersandar di sofa yang ditiduri Sasori, sambil menonton acara TV yang sengaja ditayangkan larut malam oleh stasiun televisi.

"Hoi Sakura. Tadi aku diberi paman Kojiro selebaran apartemen murah di dekat sini," kata Sasori sambil mengorek kantongnya untuk mengambil selebaran yang ia maksud. Dan akhirnya selebaran berwarna coklat tersebut berpindah ke tangan Sakura.

"Setahuku ini kawasan yang cukup rawan. Tapi kalau untukmu sih sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Sakura membolak-balik selebaran tersebut sambil membaca rinciannya.

"Besok pagi. Bagaiman kalau kita kesana?" tanya Sasori sambil megambil sepotong _hotcakes_.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang. Tolong kunci pintunya," kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh, kedua alisnya terangkat, "Hm?"

"Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak," kata Sasori sambil tersenyum kecil.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Kau juga, Sasori."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Viridian _Sakura terbelalak kaget ketika melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan semakin kaget karena melihat Sasori yang sedang memegang kenop pintu.

"Kyaaa Sasori baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura sambil menarik selimut hingga mencapai dagunya.

"Mau apa kau membuka pintu kamarku?"

"Hei dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Aku ini baru saja mau menutup pintunya tahu! Semalam kau membiarkannya terbuka!" kata Sasori sambil berkacak pinggang.

Dahi Sakura berkerut, lalu ia menyipitkan matanya, berusah untuk mengingat kejadian semalam. Jari-jari lentiknya meremas pelan rambut pink panjangnya, "Entahlah, aku tidak ingat."

"Dasar pikun. Lagipula untuk apa aku menyelinap masuk, tidak ada yang bisa kulihat darimu," kata Sasori sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Sialan kau kepala merah!"

Pada saat itu juga, bantal Sakura menghantam wajah Sasori.

**.**

Sakura bercermin sambil mengikat setengah rambut bagian atasnya. Hari ini ia akan menemani Sasori untuk melihat apartemen yang direkomendasikan oleh paman Kojiro. Ia merapikan kerah _sailor_ dari _dress_ biru lautnya, lalu berjalan keluar.

"Sakura...aku lapaaar..."

Sasori tergeletak di ruang tengah sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kau perlu berlajar memasak Sasori, sebentar lagi kau akan tinggal sendiri." Sakura berjalan menuju lemari pendingin, mengeluarkan dua buah telur, sayuran dan keju untuk membuat omelet.

"Malas. Lebih baik kalau setiap hari kau mengirimkan makanan ke apartemenku nanti," kata Sasori yang sekarang sudah berada di samping Sakura sambil mencuci sayuran yang tadi Sakura keluarkan.

"Heh, kau pikir aku apa? Istrimu?" kata Sakura sambil memecahkan telur dan memberi bumbu di dalamnya.

"Kalau begitu kau menikah saja denganku agar menjadi istriku." Sasori melipat kedua lengannya diatas _counter_, dan mengerling pada Sakura.

_Viridian _Sakura menatap Sasori. Lalu ia mengambil air dan memercikannya ke wajah pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Bangun dari tidurmu! Sembarangan saja kalau bicara." Sebagian wajah Sakura sudah disinggahi semburat merah.

"Hahaha~ kegiatan yang paling asyik memang menggodamu." Sasori bersender di meja sambil menyeka wajah dengan lengannya.

Yah, mungkin saja pemuda ini sebenarnya berharap lebih daripada sekedar menggodanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alamatnya benar kan? Berarti ini tempatnya."

Sasori dan Sakura berada sepuluh meter di depan bangunan bertingkat empat yang kelihatannya sudah lumayan tua.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk dan cari kantor pemiliknya."

Sakura berjalan duluan, tanpa memperhatikan tiga pemuda yang menatapnya dengan mencurigakan. Sasori mendelik kearah tiga pemuda itu, dan segera saja ia menautkan jemari kanannya ke jemari kiri milik Sakura.

Mata Sakura berkilat kaget, "Apa yang kau lakukan Sasori?" kata Sakura sambil sedikit meronta.

"Sudah diam saja. Lihat mereka. Mata mereka sedang menjelajahi tubuhmu tahu. Aku tidak suka." Mata Sasori mengarah ke tiga pemuda yang sekarang mendecak kesal karena melihat Sasori menggandeng Sakura.

Perlahan tangan Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Sasori. Mata Sasori melirik kearah Sakura yng terlihat canggung, ia terkekeh pelan dan mempererat genggamannya. Dan tak lupa memberikan _deathglare_ untuk tiga pemuda yang berada di depan pintu.

Saat sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam gedung, Sakura menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat ketiga pemuda tadi.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang, Sasori?"

"Ti-dak ma-u."

"Ayolah lepaskaaan!"

"Tidak. Lagipula aku tidak menyakitimu kan?"

Sakura melirik kesal kearah Sasori, "Kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskan tanganku?"

_Hazel_ Sasori manatap Sakura, "Karena aku ingin."

"Heh, tapi sepertinya kau harus melepaskan tanganku, Tuan. Kita sudah sampai di depan kantor pemiliknya."

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan kantor pemilik apartemen tersebut. Sasori mendecih kesal lalu melepaskan tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya.

Tangan Sakura yang sudah bebas mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut dan tak lama kemudian, sesosok orang yang sudah sangat Sakura kenal keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"H-h-hinata?"

_Lavender_ balas menatap _Viridian_ Sakura.

"S-s-Sakura? Sedang a-apa kau d-disini? A-ah...orang ini," Hinata menunjuk kearah Sasori yang sedang memainkan rambut Sakura.

"A-akatsuki..."

"Hinata! Dengar penjelasanku dulu, oke?" Sakura mulai mengatur keadaan yang agak tidak nyaman ini.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, tapi matanya tetap mengawasi Sasori.

"Ya, dia Sasori. Mantan anggota Akatsuki yang seharusnya sudah mati. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, ia hidup kembali, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Jadi tolong Hinata. Bisakah kau rahasikan hal ini untukku?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

Hinata melihat Sasori dengan tatapan ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan, "B-baiklah. Lalu a-apa yang kalian l-lakukan disini?"

"Mencari apartemen untukku. Apa tempat ini punyamu?" tanya Sasori sambil melihat sekeliling.

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Y-ya. Ini apartemen milik keluarga Hyuuga. J-jadi kalian butuh kamar untuk dau o-orang ya?" tanya Hinata dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Bukan! Hanya satu kamar untuk satu orang saja! Apakah ada?"

"T-tentu saja. Mari kuantar."

Hinata membwa Sasori dan Sakura ke lantai tiga apartemen milik keluarganya itu. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke kamar yang akan dilihat oleh mereka, Sakura sedang memutar otak untuk membujuk Hinata agar tidak memberitahu hal ini kepada orang lain.

"Kurasa ia bukan orang yang bermulut besar, Sakura." Tiba-tiba Sasori berbisik di telinga kiri Sakura.

"Eh?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan hal itu kan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan bergumam ,'Ya'.

"Kurasa ia tidak akan membeberkan masalah ini begitu saja."

Gadis disebelahnya hanya menghela nafas pasrah, "Yah...kuharap begitu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I-ini kamarnya..."

Hinata membuka pintu kayu bernomor tiga puluh dua dan membawa dua orang dibelakangnya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Kamar itu bisa dibilang sedang, tapi cukup bersih. Walaupun cat temboknya sudah mengelupas disana-sini. Saat masuk kedalam ruangan, jendela besar langsung terpampang di depan mata mereka. Dan dapur yang berukuran lebih kecil daripada yang ada di apartemen Sakura terletak di samping kiri ruangan tersebut. Dan ada satu ruangan lainnya yang berfungsi debagai kamar mandi.

"Ma-maaf jika k-kamarnya sedikit tidak terurus. Karena lantai tiga i-ini belum sempat d-dibersihkan." Hinata menjelaskan sambil membuka tirai yang menutupi cahaya yang akan masuk ke kamar ini.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kamar ini cukup bersih. Iya kan, Sasori?"

"Yap, lumayan bagus. Hanya perlu dipermak sedikit saja."

Hinata tersenyum lega, "J-jadi apakah cocok?"

Sakura yang sedang melihat ke kamar mandi tersenyum senang, "Ya. Sasori akan mengambilnya. Kau merawat tempat ini dengan sangat baik, Hinata."

"Tentu s-s-saja. Karena aku juga t-tidak nyaman jika tempat ini kotor."

"Baiklah, apakah aku harus bayar sekarang atau nanti?" tanya Sasori sambil memainkan rambut panjang Sakura.

"U-untuk pembayarannya, nanti s-saja ketika kau s-sudah pindah k-kesini," jawab Hinata.

"Besok dia akan pindah kesini Hinata."

"Hei, bukankah masih butuh waktu untuk membeli isi ruangan ini dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya?" Sasori menyela perkataan Sakura.

Sakura melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Sepertinya benar apa yang diakatakan Sasori. Kamar ini perlu banyak tambahan barang. Tirai baru, sprei, lampu meja dan juga perlengkapan unutk di kamar mandi.

"Benar juga. Tumben kau pintar," kata Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasori, dan yang ditepuk kepalanya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jadi kau p-pindah kemari dua hari lagi ya Sasori-san?" tanya Hinta sambil tesenyum tipis.

"Hn. Tolong siapkan ya. Ayo Sakura, kita beli perabotan yanng kubutuhkan!" Sasori menarik Sakura keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada si pemilik apartemen.

"S-sepertinya Sakura sudah menemukan seseorang yang berarti untuknya," Hinat tertawa kecil kemudian keluar dari kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang laki-laki yang berumur sekitar dua puluh tujuh tahun sedang duduk diatas atap sebuah rumah, sambil membaca sebuah buku bersampul oranye. Lengan kaus hitamnya ia gulung sampai siku. Mata hitamnya terlihat mengantuk, tapi cekatan bergerak dari kanan ke kiri.

Tak lama kemudian, ia menutup buku yang sedang ia baca dan melihat ke satu titik, diamana disana terdapat kepala berwarna pink dan merah.

"Wah wah...sepertinya aku harus memberitahu Ino..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konoha Market siang itu terbilang cukup ramai, dapat dilihat dari jumlah orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat tersebut.

Sakura yang takut akan bertemu orang-orang yang ia kenal mengenakan topi besar untuk menyamarkan rambut pink miliknya. Sedangkan Sasori ia paksa untuk memakai kacamata hitam yang mendadak mereka beli di jalan menuju Konoha Market. Tanpa menghiraukan raungan Sasori yang meminta untuk mampir di beberapa tempat yang menurut pemuda itu menarik, Sakura lebih memilih untuk berjalan kearah bagian perabotan rumah tangga.

**.**

Tak jauh dari Sakura dan Sasori, tiga pasang mata mengawasi mereka dari balik pilar yang menyangga bangunan Konoha Market.

"Wah, apakah mereka tinggal bersama?"

Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang mendengar perkataan kekasihnya spontan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak mungkin! _Forehead_ sama sekali tidak cerita padaku!"

"Dan dia juga tidak bercerita padaku, Ino. Padahal ia bilang bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling ia percaya." Kakashi yang sekarang sedang bersender di pilar, membalas perkataan Ino.

Kiba yang dipaksa Ino untuk meninggalkan Akamaru dirumahnya, dengan alasan agar tidak mengganggu penyelidikan, akhirnya kembali membuka suara.

"Sebenarnya hanya ada satu pertanyaan untukku. Kenapa si Sasori dari Akatsuki itu bisa hidup kembali?"

Mereka yang sekarang sedang meneruskan berjalan untuk membuntuti dua orang di depan mereka, sejenak terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Apakah ada yang menghidupkannya kembali?"

"Tidak mungkin. Karena pengguna jutsu seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Lagipula kalau ada yang menghidupkannya kembali, pasti ia akan membuat Sasori menyerang Sakura, bukannya berjalan dan berbelanja dengan Sakura," jelas Kakashi.

"Jadi, ada keajaiban yang membuat Sasori hidup kembali tanpa ada niat membunuh sedikitpun?" tanya Kiba yang sedang menatap antusias kearah Kakashi.

Kakashi mengangguk, "Menurutku itu hanya satu-satunya kemungkinan. Walaupun terdengar tak masuk akal."

"Ya Tuhan! Kalian lihat! Mereka memilih tirai bersama!"

**.**

"Seleramu buruk juga ya, Sakura."

Sasori mengejek tirai pilihan Sakura yang berwarna putih gading dengan motif boneka beruang di bagian bawahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini kan lucu," balas Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh jadi menurutmu ini cocok untukku karena aku lucu. Begitu?" tanya Sasori sambil menyeringai kecil.

Otomatis pipi Sakura bersemu merah karena mendengar ucapan Sasori, ""T-tidak! Kau sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Kalau begitu aku tampan?"

"Tidak!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Sasori mencubit pipi Sakura, "Jangan berwajah seperti itu, kau jadi jelek tahu."

**.**

"Kyaa! Dia mencubit pipi Sakura! Apa mereka sudah sedekat itu, Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Ino histeris.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Sakura bersemu seperti itu, kecuali pada Sasuke," jawab Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Suasana jadi semakin panas disini~" Kiba bersiul senang.

Whoops, sepertinya kau mendapat masalah baru Sakura...

**TBC**

**A/N** WOAH! Maaf ya saya terlambat update! Karena doc yang kemarin gabisa dibuka, saya harus ketik lagi~

Hehehe, gabisa nyebut satu-satu, yang pasti saya ngasih BIG THANKS and BIG HUG buat yang udah baca dan review.

Jadi, mind to review again? :

Xoxo,

Akane Spica


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **All hail to Masashi Kishimoto who own this outrageous manga .

**Warning : **OOC, Alternate Reality, Maybe typos. SasoSaku all the way!

**Dead Akatsuki**

**.**

**By** Cerra Vige

March 2012

**. **

**Chapter 6 : New Place, New Problems**

"Apalagi yang kita butuhkan, Sakura?"

Kedua belah tangan Sasori sudah penuh dengan barang yang ia butuhkan untuk apartemen barunya.

Ia sempat berpikir bahwa barang-barang yang ia butuhkan hanya sebatas barang dasar saja, seperti barang yang ada di ruangan selama ia di Akatsuki. Tapi nyatanya, gadis berambut pink ini langsung mengkritik pemikirannya tersebut, dan ternyata barang yang ia butuhkan itu dua kali lipat dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Sepertinya sudah semua. Aku sudah meminta mereka untuk mengirim perabotan tadi ke apartemenmu yang baru. Sekarang kita hanya perlu membawa barang-barang ini ke apartemenku dulu," jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menggenggam dua kantung kertas besar.

"Baiklah~"

"Hm, lebih baik kita mempercepat –Oh Kami-sama! Lucu sekali!" Tiba-tiba Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke toko hewan yang berada di sebelah kanan jalan.

"Kawaii ne~" Sakura berseru senang ketika melihat sepasang anak anjing jenis shitzu yang dipajang di etalase depan toko.

Sasori menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil, 'Perhatian gadis ini memang mudah teralihkan.'

"Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar? Mungkin saja nanti kau mau membeli hewan peliharaan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja sebagai teman barumu di aprtemen. Ayo masuk!"

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasori dan masuk kedalam toko hewan bercat biru tersebut. Suara tawa anak-anak menyeruak kedalam gendang telinga Sasori ketika ia menjejakkan langkah pertamanya kedalam toko.

Sekelompok anak yang sepertinya berasal dari Akademi Ninja mengerubungi kotak berisi bunglon sambil berteriak-teriak kegirangan.

Sasori mencari kepala pink yang tadi terlebih dahulu masuk kedalam toko, yang akhirnya ia temukan di depan kandang bertuliskan 'Tabbies Cat'.

"Kucing, eh?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Iya, lihat mereka, bulunya bagus!"

Hazel Sasori mendekat kearah kotak kaca untuk melihat mereka dengan lebih jelas. Ada tiga kucing berumur sekitar tiga sampai empat bulan, berwarna oranye-putih, abu-abu, dan coklat muda.

"Kau mau satu, Sasori?"

"Hn, mungkin nanti," jawabnya sambil mengelus bagian leher kucing berwarna oranye-putih.

"Baiklah, nanti kita kemari lagi." Sakura bangkit lalu membetulkan letak tas tangannya.

"Hey Saku."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku memelihara ular saja? Kelihatannya keren." Sasori menunjuk seekor ular albino yang terdapat di kandang yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Sungguh aku tidak akan datang ke apartemenmu jika kau memelihara hewan itu."

**.**

Sementara itu di kantor Hokage…

Ino sudah melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menampilkan raut wajah tidak senang, kembali menggerutu kesal entah-untuk-yang-keberapa-kalinya dalam hari ini.

"Jadi intinya, Shishou ingin memberitahuku atau tidak?"

Orang yang ditanya hanya dapat menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bingung.

"Errr…bagaimana ya…"

"Sudah begini saja! Shishou, anda tentu tahu bahwa keluargaku adalah pemasok sake favorit anda, kan?" Kiba mulai berjalan mendekai meja kerja Tsunade dengan senyum penuh arti.

Tsunade mulai merasakan 'sesuatu' yang tidak beres disini.

"Mungkin aku akan dipenjara karena telah mengancam Hokage seperti ini. Tapi Tsunade-sama, klan Inuzuka bisa saja menghentikan pengiriman sake ke kantor ini-"

"Tidak! Jangan! Sake Inuzuka adalah sake terbaik yang pernah kuminum selama hidupku," Tsunade mulai menunjukkan wajah cemas karena ia terancam tidak akan mendapat pasokan sake favoritnya lagi.

Kakashi mendengus geli, "Maaf jika menyinggung anda, Tsunade-sama. Apakah anda lebih rela kehilangan sake favorit anda ataukah berbagi sedikit informasi kepada kami?" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

Manik madu Tsunade bergerak kesana kemari, panik. Lalu ia menggigit bibirnya cukup keras, sepertinya benar kata Shizune, ia bukan penjaga rahasia yang baik.

"Baiklaaah! Inuzuka, jangan hentikan pengiriman sake keluargamu ke kantor ini. Kau mengerti?"

Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya, "Akhirnya! Anda baik sekali Tsunade-sama! Ayo ceritakan pada kami~" Ino duduk di kursi panjang yang ditempatkan di depan meja kerja orang nomor satu di Konohagakure ini.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Bagaiman ia bisa hidup kembali?" Kiba bertanya pertama kali, mendahului Ino dan Kakashi.

"Entahlah. Sakura bilang Sasori tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu apartemennya," jawab Tsunade seadanya.

"Kenapa seperti drama di televisi begitu ya…" Ino bergumam sendiri.

"Sebenarnya agak tidak masuk akal jika ia tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu, tidak adakah yang menghidupkannya kembali?"

Tsunade melirik sekilas kearah Kiba, "Sepertinya tidak. Setahuku, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menggunakan jurus seperti itu. Selain itu, kepribadiannya juga sangat berbeda dengan Sasori yang ku ketahui dulu."

"Berbeda bagaimana?"

"Sikapnya jadi sedikit…kekanakkan. Bayangkan saja, ia memberiku tanda seperti ini saat ia baru datang." Tsunade kembali mempraktekkan bagaimana Sasori menyapanya waktu itu.

"Hahaha anda serius Tsunade-sama? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya!" kata Kiba sambil tertawa terbahak.

"Lalu…dimanakah ia tinggal?" Kakashi yang sedari tadi diam, membuka mulutnya.

"Yang ku ketahui, ia tinggal bersama Sakura. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Na-naniii?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah, Tadaima…" Sasori menjatuhkan kantung belanjanya ke lantai dan langsung berlari kearah sofa.

"Kenapa Konoha panas sekali?" Sasori berteriak sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kertas yang ada di meja tengah.

"Siapa suruh kau muncul di Konoha." Sakura meletakkan semua kantung belanja di sudut ruangan, lalu membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil dua kaleng jus jeruk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak kerja hari ini?" Sakura melempar satu kaleng jus yang tadi ia ambil, lalu duduk disamping Sasori.

"Paman Kojiro bilang hari ini aku tidak usah kerja, karena ia tahu hari ini aku akan mencari dan menyiapkan barang-barang untuk apartemen baru," jawab Sasori sambil menyalakan televisi. Entah karena kepanasan atau apa, jus kaleng yang diminum Sasori langsung habis tanpa sisa.

Sasori membalik kaleng jusnya, dan mengeluh pelan. Lalu ia melirik kearah Sakura yang sedang memoles kukunya dengan suatu cairan kental, "He apa itu Sakura?"

Viridian Sakura melirik kecil kearah Sasori, lalu kembali menekuni kegiatannya. "Ini cat kuku, kau mau?"

Mulut Sasori membentuk huruf 'O', "Mau!"

"Boleh saja. Warna pink, kau mau?" Tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sasori memasang tampang masam, "Apa tidak ada warna lain?" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gadis dihadapannya hanya tersenyum melihat tampang Sasori yang menjadi agak horror ketika melihat kuku pink miliknya. Sakura mengabil kotak kecil diatas meja lampu di sebelah sofa yang tengah didudukinya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Sasori.

"Ini. Pilih saja yang kau suka."

Tangan Sasori langsung menyambar kotak yang diberikan Sakura. Lalu mulai mengacak isinya.

"Hitam saja. Lebih baik daripada warna pink dan ungu," kata Sasori sambil memberikan cat kuku hitam yang masih penuh di dalam botolnya.

"Baiklaaah kemarikan tanganmu~"

Sasori langsung meletakkan tangan kanannya diatas telapak tangan kiri Sakura. Lalu segera saja Sakura memoles jemari Sasori.

…

Tidak terlihat, memang. Tapi apakah kalian tahu bahwa gadis berambut pink ini sedang menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya?

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kembali lagi ke kantor Hokage…

Aquamarine, chestnut, dan onyx menatap tajam ke mata atasan mereka yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi besarnya.

"Jadi…yang harus kita lakukan sekarang memberitahu yang lain atau tetap tutup mulut?" Ino kembali angkat bicara untuk memecah keheningan.

"Kalau aku, sebagai Hokage tentu saja akan tetap tutup mulut. Sekarang masalahnya ada pada kalian," Tsunade menjawab sambil tetap menulis di gulungan kerjanya.

"Tutup mulut saja. Kalau disebarkan sekarang tidak akan seru kan?" Kakashi mengelus-elus dagunya yang tertutup masker hitam dengan gaya mencurigakan.

Kiba tersenyum lebar, "Betul sensei. Kalau menyebarkan sekarang, terutama pada Naruto, aku berani taruhan ia akan langsung berlari ke apartemen Sakura dan me-rasengan Sasori di tempat. Hahaha sudah bisa kubayangkan," Kiba mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan tawa terbahak dan Ino yang menggeleng pelan karenanya.

"Yah, sekarang berdoa saja agar Naruto tidak tahu."

…

Di belahan timur Konoha, Naruto sedang bersin-bersin tidak karuan.

…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua anak manusia, yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu lagi berambut pink, sedang bersandar di sofa besar yang terletak di ruang tengah apartemen milik gadis berambut pink. Keduanya memasang tampang bosan yang amat sangat.

"Sasori."

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?"

Setelah percakapan kecil tersebut, mereka kembali menghela nafas bosan.

Sasori melihat kearah kantung belanja yang terletak di sudut ruangan, dan mendapat sebuah ide.

"Sakura!"

Sakura melirik geram kearah Sasori yang berteriak tiba-tiba, "Apa-apaan sih kau ini? Mengagetkan saja!"

"Daripada terlunta-lunta seperti ini apa tidak lebih baik jika kita mengecat apartemen baruku itu?" Hazel Sasori berbinar senang, seperti menemukan mainan baru.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil, "Benar juga kau Sasori. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi." Gadis berambut pink ini segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengganti _dress_ biru yang ia kenakan menjadi kaus dan celana selutut, agar lebih memudahkannya nanti.

Sakura berjalan keluar sambil mengikat rambut panjangnya, dan melihat Sasori yang berada di dapur hanya mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna putih, yang memamerkan otot tangannya.

Sakura menggerutu pelan, "Hei baka! Kenapa kau lepas kemejamu?" Gadis ini berjalan pelan sambil memungut kemeja hijau yang tegeletak di lantai.

"Kita akan mengecat tembok bukan? Kalau pakai kemeja nanti kotor, susah hilang," kata Sasori dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Kan kau bisa melepasnya disana, baka." Sakura memakaikan kembali kemeja lengan pendek ke badan Sasori yang cukup beda jauh selisih tingginya.

Sasori menyeringai kecil, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dan memeluk Sakura.

"Waaah kau perhatian sekali Saku-chan! Benar-benar calon istri yang baik~" katanya sambil memeluk Sakura yang hanya mencapai dadanya itu.

"Lepaskan aku Sasori bakaaaa!" Sakura berteriak sambil memukuli dada Sasori , entah sudah semerah apa wajahnya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu Sakura~"

**.**

"A-ano, wajah Sasori-san kenapa?"

Hinata bertanya pelan ke Sasori yang sedang memegang pipinya yang lebam karena dipukul Sakura dengan telak, karena ia memeluk gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ah, biasa Hinata, akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi karung tinju Sakura," jawabnya sambil berpura-pura meringis kesakitan.

Sakura yang mendengarnya, hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu Sasori!"

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil lalu pamit untuk meninggalkan mereka karena ada janji makan ramen dengan Naruto. Sebelum gadis berambut _indigo_ itu pergi, lagi-lagi Sakura berpesan untuk merahasiakan tentang Sasori kepada Naruto.

Dan sekarang mulailah saat-saat paling menyenangkan sekaligus melelahkan saat pindah kerumah baru : Mengecat tembok. Setelah mereka berdua memutuskan bagian mana dulu yang akan dicat (pilihannya jatuh pada dapur) Sasori mengenakan kain yang ia lipathingga menjadi ikat kepala, untuk menaikkan rambut bagian depannya. Begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Warna cat yang digunakan untuk apartemen Sasori adalah merah. Yah, Sakura merasa tidak heran bahwa pemuda di sampingnya memilih warna merah untuk tembok apartemennya. Padahal ia sendiri sudah bilang bahwa warna merah hanya akan membuat apartemennya seperti 'apartemen berdarah'.

Setelah mencampur dengan pengencer cat, Sasori mulai menyapukan kuas dengan gagang panjang yang ia pinjam dari Hinata ke tembok dapur bagian kanan, sedangkan Sakura di bagian kiri.

Sudut mata Sasori sedikit melirik Sakura yang sedang berjinjit agar kuasnya bisa mencapai ujung tembok paling atas. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang bisa sedekat ini dengannya. Yah, setidaknya ia merasa beruntung karena ia bisa hidup kembali. Dan lebih beruntung lagi karena ia muncul tepat di depan apartemen gadis berambut _pink_ ini.

**.**

"Yosh selesaiii~" Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya dan berteriak senang karena seluruh bagian (kecuali kamar mandi) sudah selesai disapukan dengan cat merah. Walaupun tidak terlalu rapi, tapi masih bisa dibilang lumayan untuk orang wam seperti mereka.

"Iya selesai…tapi sekarang aku lapar sekali, Sakura. Demi Jashin…badanku tidak bias bergerak…" Sasori mengeluh sambil duduk bersandar di sofa kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

"Kenapa kau ini selalu lapar? Perutmu itu sebenarnya terbuat dari apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu perutku ini terbuat dari apa. Yang jelas sekarang aku lapaaar!"

Sakura menengok kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah sembilan malam.

Yah, pantas saja Sasori merengek kelaparan. Karena memang sekarang sudah lewat dari jam makan malam.

Sakura mengambil sehelai handuk kecil dan melemparnya ke Sasori, "Lap keringatmu lalu segera pakai kemeja. Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu kita makan malam," kata Sakura sambil membawa baju gantinya dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sasori yang berteriak kegirangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berdebat tentang kawasan mana yang akan mereka datangi untuk makan malam kali ini, mereka mendatangi kawasan restoran di Central Konoha, yang berarti kemenangan jatuh ke tangan Sasori. Sakura awalnya menolak untuk pergi ke kawasan Central Konoha karena ia takut ketahuan bahwa keberadaan Sasori akan diketahui, sedangkan Sasori ingin ke Central Konoha karena menurutnya makanan di pinggiran Konoha tidak seenak yang ada di Central Konoha.

Dan sekarang mereka berjalan di tengah jalanan Central Konoha yang semakin malam semakin ramai ini dengan kondisi Sasori merangkul Sakura (yang sudah mendapat izin dari yang bersangkutan, meskipun dengan cubitan) agar sakura tidak hilang terbawa arus lautan manusia.

"Sasori…bisakah kau berhenti merangkulku?" kata Sakura sambil tetap mengawasi sekitarnya.

Sasori menaikkan alisnya, "Memangnya kenapa? Justru dengan begini kita tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Hanya terlihat seperti pasangan biasa, eh?" kilah Sasori sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Sakura, karena gadis disampingnya hamper disenggol oleh seorang pemuda asing.

"Lihat, kalau kau tidak aku rangkul, kau pasti sudah dipegang-pegang oleh laki-laki tadi. Kau mau?" kata Sasori yang sekarang memindahkan rangkulannya ke pinggang Sakura.

"Jadi yah…kau pilih saja, dipegang olehku atau olehnya."

Mendengar pernyataan retoris dari Sasori, Sakura hanya dapat menggeram pelan.

Malam ini, mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di restoran seafood kesukaan Sakura. Restoran sederhana dengan harga yang terjangkau, tapi rasanya tidak usah diragukan lagi. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai. Tapi entah kenapa, Sakura tiba-tiba terserang perasaan tidak enak.

**.**

Sekat-sekat pembatas antar tempat duduk menyambut penglihatan Sasori ketika ia menyapukan matanya ke sekeliling restoran ini. Wangi khas masakan laut menusuk penciumannya, membuat perutnya meronta untuk diberi makan.

"Sepertinya meja disudut sana kosong."

Sasori menjawab ajakan Sakura yang terkesan tersirat itu dengan anggukan kecil, lalu berjalan mengikuti gadis di hadapannya.

Tiba-tiba suara sopran menyeruak dalam hiruk pikuk restoran tersebut, menyebut nama gadis berambut _pink_ di hadapannya. Yang otomatis membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara.

Gadis yang dipanggil namanya mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan lirih, "I-Ino…"

Gadis bermata _aquamarine_ yang memanggil Sakura hanya menyeringai licik, lalu turun dari bilik tempat ia menyantap makanannya dan menghampiri Sakura dan Sasori di depan pintu masuk kedai.

"Halo! Kau pasti Sasori kan? Salam kenal, aka Yamanaka Ino," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Sasori, yang langsung disambut oleh tangan pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya.

"Akasuna no Sasori, yoroshiku."

Setelah berjabat tangan, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura yang sedang terdiam kaget karena melihat dirinya dan Sasori yang berjabat tangan dengan santainya.

"Ada apa _forehead?_Ah, pasti kau lapar kan? Kalau begitu ayo bergabung dengan kami, kau juga Sasori!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura agar mengikuti langkahnya menuju meja di bagian tengah restoran, dengan Sasori yang berjalan di belakang mereka sambil menyeringai kecil, seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

Oops, kau harus berhati-hati, Sakura….

**TBC**

**A/N**

YAP, akhirnya saya update juga setelah sekian lama. Masih setia menunggu kan? :3 gabisa nyebut satu-satu disini, TAPI MAKASIH BANYAK BANGET BANGET BANGET buat yang udah review untuk chapter sebelumnya. Jadi….review lagi? :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warning** : Alternate Reality, Typos, kinda OOC, Don't like don't read.

**Dead Akatsuki**

**.**

**.**

By **Cerra Vige**

March 2013

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7: The Problems Keep Hanging On**

"Jadi _forehead_, kau tidak bilang padaku tentang masalah ini, eh?"

Yamanaka muda yang sedang mengaduk sup miso miliknya, memecah keheningan diantara lima orang yang sedang duduk untuk makan bersama malam itu.

Sedangkan gadis yang disebut namanya hanya bisa menggerakan tangannya untuk bermain-main dengan pinggir piring yang ia gunakan untuk makan, matanya tak berani menatap _aquamarine_ Yamanaka di depannya.

Lain halnya dengan pemuda berambut merah, Akasuna Sasori. Pemuda ini hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Sakura disampingnya, kontras dengan raut wajah yang ditampilkan Sakura. Raut wajah pemuda itu menimbulkan tanda tanya di kepala Kakashi yang duduk di depan Sasori malam itu.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, Sasori?" tanya Kakashi.

Hazel Sasori melirik Kakashi dengan malas, lalu menghela nafas pelan dan membuka mulutnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku heran kenapa Sakura-ku yang biasanya banyak omong menjadi diam seperti ini. "

Mulut Sakura terbuka lebar mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sasori, "Kau—"

"Ya ampun _forehead_! Jadi selama ini kalian memang ada hubungan?! Kami-sama, akhirnya Sakura sudah dewasa," Ino berteriak kegirangan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Wah wah selamat Sakura! Kami tunggu undangannya ya!" sahut Kiba sambil mengangkat gelas sake di tangannya.

"Kami-sama! Kalian semua salah mengerti! Sasori, jelaskan pada mereka! Aku pusing..." Sakura mengeluh sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Menjelaskan yang mana? Menjelaskan pernikahan kita?"

"Bukan bodoh! Ino, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei! Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," Sakura menuding tiga orang di hadapannya dengan amarah, karena mereka memasang wajah seperti orang tua yang bahagia ketika anaknya akan segera menikah.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup main-mainnya. Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu hidup kembali?" Kakashi membuka obrolan serius, dan menutup obrolan main-main yang dibuka oleh Sasori

"Bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa hidup kembali. Ingatanku hanya sampai sekitar dua minggu yang lalu, saat aku muncul di depan apartemen Sakura," Sasori menjelaskan kepada Kakashi dengan tenang dan perlahan. Ia menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan Kakashi kepadanya dengan cermat, karena sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Kakashi pasti mendapat tugas dari Hokage atau petinggi Konoha untuk menyelidiki tentang keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya? Apa mereka juga hidup kembali?" Kiba melanjutkan pertanyaan yang ditujukan ke Sasori.

Sasori menggeleng pelan, "Entahlah, aku tidak bisa merasakan hawa kehadiran mereka, karena aku tidak punya ninjutsu lagi. Tapi menurutku merupakan hal yang aneh jika hanya aku yang hidup kembali."

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam, mulai ikut angkat bicara, "Bagaimana jika...anggota Akatsuki yang lain datang ke Konoha? Dan yang menjadi bahaya adalah, tidak semua dari mereka akan bertingkah seperti si bodoh yang di sebelahku ini," Sakura menutup ucapannya sambil menunjuk Sasori di sampingnya.

Sasori menggeram, "Jangan sebut aku bodoh, Pink."

"Yak baiklah. Cukup sampai disini. Sudah malam, kalian semua pulanglah. Biar aku yang bayar semuanya," Kakashi mengeluarkan dompet miliknya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ryo, dan meninggalkannya diatas meja. Dan tak lama, ia pamit untuk kembali ke kantor Hokage untuk mengurus berkas yang belum ia selesaikan.

"Ada yang aneh dengan guru Kakashi, tidak biasanya ia mau membayar tagihan makan malam kita, eh?" kata Ino dengan nada heran yang kental dalam suaranya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Hm, kau benar _pig_. Sudahlah, anggap saja ini hal baik yang hanya kita dapatkan satu tahun sekali."

Sisa malam itu Sakura, Sasori, Ino dan Kiba habiskan dengan obrolan mengenai apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan selama dua minggu ini. Ino memang merasa dibohongi, tapi untuk masalah seperti ini, ia masih bisa menolerirnya. Dan Sakura, sebagai pihak korban dari kedatangan Sasori kembali, untuk kesekian kalinya meminta Ino untuk merahasiakan keberadaan Sasori.

"Kumohon _pig, _jangan bilang pada yang lain..." Sakura memohon kepada Ino dengan nada suara seperti orang putus asa.

Ino memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Aku dan Kiba bisa saja merahasiakannya, _forehead_. Tapi percayalah, hal ini cepat atau lambat pasti akan terungkap juga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Sasori berjalan pelan di lorong apartemen Sakura, sambil membawa beberapa lauk untuk sarapan mereka besok. Pukul sebelas malam Sakura dan Sasori pamit duluan pada Ino dan Kiba yang masih ingin melanjutkan acara mereka malam ini.

Sasori menyadari sikap dan raut wajah Sakura yang berubah sejak mereka berjalan pulang dari restoran tempat mereka makan malam tadi. Sejak Ino mengatakan bahwa lambat laun rekan-rekan Sakura yang lain akan mengetahui tentang keberadaan Sasori, kecemasan hinggap di wajah Sakura.

Dan masih ada hingga sekarang.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasori sedikit mendekat kearah Sakura dan menyingkirkan helain anak rambut Sakura yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Raut tidak nyaman langsung terlihat di wajah Sakura, yang membuat Sasori hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak usah pikirkan perkataan Ino tadi. Lagipula apa buruknya jika aku diketahui oleh teman-temanmu yang lain? Buktinya saja Ino menyambutku dengan senang." Sasori berpindah tempat menjadi di hadapan Sakura, dan berbicara dengan wajah yang sedikit mengerut. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan ucapan Sakura yang sangat takut bila keberadaannya diketahui oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Sakura membuka kunci apartemennya dan berjalan masuk tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Sasori. Ia berjalan masuk dan melepas ikatan rambutnya, lalu menghampiri lemari es dan mengambil sekaleng soda. Sasori yang melihat gadis dihadapannya terdiam sedari tadi, memutuskan untuk menghampirinya yang sedang bersandar di _counter_ dapur.

"Saku, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasori, dan meneruskan kegiatannya untuk meminum soda yang ada di genggamannya. Viridian nya menatap jauh keluar jendela, ia sengaja agar matanya tidak bertemu _hazel_ Sasori. Sebenarnya ini bukan merupakan masalah besar bagi dirinya, hanya saja keadaan akan menjadi berbeda jika semua rekan-rekannya mengetahui keberadaan Sasori, terutama dengan pemuda itu yang sekang tinggal di apartemennya.

"Hoi Sakura, lihat mataku." Sasori memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua dengan nada suara yang cukup dalam, dan mampu untuk membuat Sakura menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" Sakura menjawab seadanya, tak acuh dengan nada suara Sasori yang sudah mendekati serius. Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, meminum soda sambil bersandar di jendela apartemennya.

Sudah cukup bersabar, Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura, mengambil soda di tangan gadis tersebut dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada gadis tersebut, mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Hazel miliknya menatap dalam ke viridian gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Apa yang terjadi denganmu? " Wajah Sasori hanya berjarak satu jengkal dari wajah Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Sasori yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya. Ia memalingkan wajah berusaha untuk menghindari tatapan pemuda dihadapannya, "Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Lepaskan aku."

Kesal. Sasori pun menghilangkan jarak diantara tubuh mereka, merengkuh gadis dihadapannya dengan erat. Kedua tangannya melingkar di tubuh gadis itu.

"_Baka_ apa yang kau lakukan hah?! Lepaskan aku bodooooh!" Sakura berusaha mendorong Sasori menjauh darinya. Tapi sia-sia karena Sasori jauh lebih kuat

Tanpa melepas tangannya dari tubuh Sakura, Sasori tertawa lepas. "Nah ini dia Sakura Haruno yang kukenal, yang pemarah dan kasar. Bukan pendiam dan murung seperti tadi!"

Sakura terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasori. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan, ini memang bukan sepenuhnya salah pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya, untuk apa ia marah dan tidak ingin berbicara kepadanya.

"Haaah baiklah baiklah, aku tidak akan diam dan murung tidak jelas seperti tadi, sekarang lepasan aku, _redhead_." Kedua tangan Sakura meronta, ingin melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan erat Sasori.

"Sebentar saja."

_Viridian _Sakura terbuka lebar, "Eh?"

Sasori mengeratkan tangannya, lebih dari sebelumnya. "Biarkan kita begini sebentar lagi, Sakura. Kumohon."

.

.

Dan tak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan selain kembali mengeratkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda yang tiga hari ini berada di dekatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Saya minta maaf maaf maaf banget setelah satu tahun baru bisa update segini :') tapi saya janji akan update chapter delapan gak lama lagi, so stay tune okay? ;) Mind to review? :3


End file.
